Fate of the Moon
by PurpleLunaWolf
Summary: First I lost my wolf family, then my father shot at me calling me a demon! What else could go wrong? Oh, well me turning into a black fuzzy wolf mutant just doesn't seem to top the cake. Why must the fates fool with my life, now of all times? PietroXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Luna: So I had started to make this into a YYH fanfic, but then it somehow got twisted to be a X-Men fanfic instead. But anyways, I hope you enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN X-Men: Evolution**

* * *

><p>It was while I was on the couch, my laptop on my lap when the sliding door behind me opened. I curiously looked over to it, and got up. It was only the thick glass part that had opened, leaving the screen door closed. The night sky was clear, and the moon was large, round and bright. The backyard was empty, and clear from the light of the moon. But I shivered from the night breeze, and closed it, making sure it was locked. I then sat back on my comfortable couch. Since the moon was full, I was still full of energy. I had never really given thought to this, as it was normal. I usually spent my energy cleaning the house through the night, then sleep all the next day, or I would go out for a walk.<p>

I saved the story I was working on, and stretched. I looked at the time on my lappy, and saw it was 1:07 am. I sighed, and closed it. I had school in the morning, and I still needed to finish my homework.

I brushed a strand of my white hair away from my amethyst eyes. Now, many thought my hair was bleached. But it wasn't. I was born with white hair, and I had looked up to see that while it was rare, babies can be born with either gray or white hair. The reason I had looked it up, was cause I was normally bullied because of that. And because I was a geek, and loved to draw anime. Mostly BLEACH, and Naruto. But my fangirl-ness had now turned to Yu Yu Hakusho. My favorite character, was Kuronue, next to Yoko Kurama of coarse.

As I cleaned up that nights dinner, and the kitchen I thought of my story. I had just gotten an idea for it when the kitchen window opened. My eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. _'What the hell?'_ I thought, going to close it. Just as I was about to, I heard a howl. I stopped, and looked out into the foresting area just outside. I smiled softly. I loved the howls of the wolves, but then that howling turned sad and aggressive.

My family lived out in the woods ten minutes out of town, and every night I would fall asleep to the sounds of the wolf pack near by. They didn't bother us, so we didn't bother them. In fact, the pack had accepted me when I accidentally came across them when we had first moved here. I would go visit, and they would either ignore, or sniff me. They were rarely aggressive or sad. And to hear that howl, my heart caught in my throat. _'Why has it turned sad? Had the Alpha female, Maple, died during birth?'_ I thought, as I hurriedly put my thick sweater on. I had named the wolves each so as to know who was around and such.

I left the house, and ran to where the pack was settled. It was in a gully, and they were protected from all sides. There were also many different dens. As I got there, I saw a dark shape limping. I hurried, and saw that it was the Beta male, Hawk. And he was injured. "Hawk!" I called to him, and he lifted his brown sable head. I saw his yellow-amber eye's sad, and angered. He bared his teeth at me, and I stopped mid-step. Hawk had never growled at me, hell he was the first one to accept me, next to Maple and the Alpha male, Pine.

"Hawk?" I said tentatively. He growled, and took a step towards me. "What happened? What's wrong?" I asked, knowing full well I wouldn't get an answer. But he barked and growled at me, his normally calm yellow-amber eyes, angered at my question. He looked back to where the pack was, then to me, as if telling me to go see for myself.

I walked over to the edge of the deep gully, and I stopped breathing. Every single wolf... dead. I ran down to the unmoving furry bodies, tears building up. "Maple? Pine? Dove!" I called, and came across the Alpha's den. Pine was ripped apart, blood still fresh and pouring from his wounds. His body, as I felt it, was losing its heat. I had just missed him. "Maple?" I called into the den. No movement or sound. Not even a huff. I looked back to see Hawk had joined me, but was staring at the body of a white creamy she-wolf. Dove, Hawk's mate.

"Who did this? Who hurt my family?" I wondered aloud, letting the tears fall. I slumped to the ground by Pine, staring and petting the white and black furred body.

* * *

><p>It was past dawn when I returned home. I was covered in dirt, and some blood. I had spent the night in vigil with Hawk, and had then buried the bodies. I had even found Maple, with three little stiff forms by her. She had had her pups, no doubt before the attack. <em>'Pine, Maple, Dove, Pepper and Snowy... Hell, whoever did it even brought down Buffalo. It's not right.'<em> I thought, wiping tears from my eyes. Hawk, who had come with me, decided to stay by my side. I was his only pack member left, human or not.

"Aster!" I looked up and saw my fifteen-year-old sister, Dani, calling for me. She turned and took one look, her eyes went wide. I looked at her confused. She had seen, and met the pack before. She knew not to be scared of them. But then again, I was covered in blood and dirt.

"Aster?" She said it like she had no idea it was me.

"Yeah, its me Dani. I'm only covered in dirt and blood, so stop looking at me like you can't believe its me." I snapped. She flinched, and took a step back? "Dani? Wha-"

"Keep away!" She yelled, her dark brown eyes wide with fear.

"What? Dani-" I stopped seeing my wrist. I brought it close to me, and saw an inch thick of black fur. My nail's had turned to claws, and my palm felt and looked like a canine's paw pad. I grabbed my hair, but it was still white. Though it now had black in it. I felt an ear twitch, and I felt that my ears had pointed and was furry now as well. I noticed something moving behind me, and I noticed I had a fluffy black tail. I looked back to Dani, then back to my arms. I stepped back as I realized what I had become.

"Demon... Your a demon..." Dani whispered.

"But, but it's still me! I'm still Aster, your sister." I said, trying to convince her to calm down.

It didn't work, she screamed, and my father and mother ran to see what caused her to scream. My mother had gasped, and my father began to glare. His shot-gun, usually by the door in case a bear came around, was in his hands and pointed at me before I could breath.

"Daddy?" I said, my voice soft and scared.

"You have till the count of ten, to leave my daughter's body demon. Or I will shoot, so you don't have a body to occupy." He threatened and cocked his gun to show he meant business.

"I'm not a-"

"4."

"Dad! I'm not a demon!"

"That's what one would say! 6."

I took a step back, Hawk stepping with me.

"8."

I twisted, and ran into the trees. "TEN!" I heard him yell, a shot sounded, and a bullet grazed my shoulder. Another shot, and this one got me in my right leg. I ignored the pain, and kept going. A few more shots were sounded, two more grazed me, and another grazed Hawk. The last one got me in my right shoulder blade, but I ignored it like the one in my leg. We ran till we couldn't breath. By then the tears had come in full force, and I had collapsed to my knees. I howled my grief of not losing my wolven family, but of my human family's betrayal. Hawk howled with me.

* * *

><p><em>~Xavier Institute in Bayville~<em>

"New Mutant." A computerized voice said as Charles entered Cerebro. He placed the helmet onto his head to get a better idea of where and who the new mutant was.

"Information?" He asked.

"Name: Aster Twili

Age: 18

Powers: Barriers and Beams" Cerebro supplied.

Charles pinpointed the area where Aster was, and become slightly worried when he entered her mind, and only saw the memory of her father shooting at her and a brown furred canine. "Physical changes?" He asked already knowing, but had asked anyways.

"Once human with tanned skin, now with black fur, a tail and pointed ears." Charles nodded. _'Logan, Scott, Jean, Storm, meet me in my office.'_ He sent the message, as he took off the helmet. He then wheeled out of Cerebro and to his office. Logan, Scott, Jean and Storm soon entered.

"What's up Chuck?" Logan asked as they assembled in front of him.

"I have located a new mutant, and I want you four to go get her." Charles explained and gave them the girl's information.

"She's eighteen? Isn't it a little late for her powers to kick in?" Logan asked, as he looked from her information.

"Not really. Though rare, sometimes the mutant gene in a young human might not kick in till a year or two later." Charles explained. "Her coordinates of where she is is there. She has a canine with her, and she might be injured." He told them.

"Injured?" Jean said, somewhat worried.

"Yes. It seems her father thought a... demon possessed her and shot at her. I don't know the extent of the damage, but be warned." He explained.

"How could a father do that to his kid?" Logan growled out. "When do we go?"

"Now. Take the X-Jet. I won't be able to go where you are going." Charles dismissed them.

They had been flying in the X-Jet for an hour or so before Logan got up from his seat, and opened the door to a compartment. A blue furred teen tumbled out, and gave a weak chuckle. "Elf..." Logan said threateningly.

"Vould you believe me if I said I fell asleep?" Kurt said weakly.

"No. But I'm guessing Chuck already knows. Get in a seat and buckle up. We're almost to our destination." Logan grumbled, as he went back to his seat.

Kurt got up dusting his knees, and sat in an open seat, and buckled up.

* * *

><p><em>~Back with Aster and Hawk~<em>

After a while my crying had turned to hiccups, and my wounds were now making their presence known. However a crack of a twig alerted us that something, or someone, was near. I got to my feet, turned and saw a man wearing a black and orange suit, and behind him stood two girl's one with red hair the other was African American with white hair. And another guy wearing some sort of visor, were with them. I got to my feet, and bared my teeth. Hawk stood by me, his own teeth bared as well. They stopped, seeing us.

It was tense for a few moments when a blue furred guy appeared right behind them. Upon seeing me, he waved.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: So how did I do with the characters? Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: Hey! Second chapter, enjoy^^ And thanks to cartoongal11 for being the first reviewer^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN X-Men: Evolution**

* * *

><p><em>~Last time~<em>

_After a while my crying had turned to hiccups, and my wounds were now making their presence known. However a crack of a twig alerted us that something, or someone, was near. I got to my feet, turned and saw a man with black hair, and behind him stood two girl's one with red hair the other was African American with white hair. And another guy wearing some sort of visor, were with them. I got to my feet, and bared my teeth. Hawk stood by me, his own teeth bared as well. They stopped, seeing us._

_It was tense for a few moments when a blue furred guy appeared right behind them. Upon seeing me, he waved._

_"Hi."_

~Now~

My eyes narrowed, darting from one to the other. "What do you want?" I snarled taking a step back.

"Look, we ain't going to hurt ya, like you already are." The older guy said.

"What he's trying to say, is that we want to help you. You can trust us." The red-head said holding her hand out to me.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, then looked to Hawk. "I couldn't even trust my family."

"You can trust us, Fuzzy." I glared.

"How do I know that? I don't even your names, for crying out loud!"

"Vhy didn't you say so? I'm Kurt." Kurt introduced himself with a goofy grin as he appeared in front if me. "This is Scott, Jean, Storm, and grouchy guy there is Logan." He pointed to each one. "Vhats yours?"

"...I'm Aster, and this is Hawk." I said hesitantly. Hawk huffed and sniffed at Kurt.

"Well Aster, how about we take care of your wounds." Storm said gently.

I nodded after a moment, and Storm and Logan walked over with some bandages and wraps. "Jean, do you think you can gently get the bullets out?" Storm asked as they cleaned the other wounds.

Jean nodded, then looked to me. "This might hurt a little." I nodded, knowing that it was going to hurt more than a 'little'.

I winced as the bullet in my right shoulder started to be pushed back out, and I had passed out by the time she got to the second one.

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times, my eyes trying to get used to the light. I sat up, my hand on my pounding head. "Glad to see your awake." The voice startled me, causing me to jump onto my feet ready to protect myself. I fell back onto my bottom as I was still woozy, but I saw that it was a bald guy in a wheel chair that had spoken.<p>

"Careful, I won't hurt you." He said in a gentle voice. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"W..Where am I? Where's Hawk?" I growled my eyes narrowed.

"You are at my school, The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. And Hawk is right outside the door waiting with Kurt." He explained.

I slowly untensed and looked around. I was in some sort of Medical Facility, but there were curtains around each bed. Mine was the only one occupied. Professor Xavier wheeled closer and placed a watch of some sort onto the bed beside me. "That is an Image Inducer. It will make you look like your original self." He explained.

I picked it up, and looked at it. "It's kinda bulky isn't it?" I questioned, but slipped it on. I pressed the button and I saw myself turn back to my normal self. "Wow." I said and looked back to the Professor. "Thank-you. Um, so if I stay here I can keep this?" I asked.

"Yes, even if you don't stay. You can live normally here, without any worries of being ostracized for your looks. And Kurt, you can show yourself." I looked to where the Professor did and saw the fuzzy blue guy appear looking a bit sheepishly. Right behind him was Hawk.

"Sorry Professor. But Hawk vas getting vorried." He said.

"I know." Professor and Kurt watched as Hawk ran to my side and began sniffing me to see if I was alright. "Interesting companion. I never knew wolves could be close to humans." He said.

"Well, I'm his pack and vise versa, I guess you could say. His own was brutally murdered. I was close to the pack, so he already knew me. And my... the family I'm related too shot at me. He's the only one I can truly trust." I explained as I petted Hawk's head.

"I am sorry that happened. And I hope in time you too can truly trust us. Now Kurt, why don't you show Miss Twili around and her room. I'm sure she would love to get some rest." Professor said. Kurt nodded.

"Vight this vay!" Kurt said, taking my hand and dragging me out of the room with Hawk right behind me.

* * *

><p>Hawk and I explored the Institute after Kurt had showed us around and our room. I had some pent up energy and was looking for a way to spend it to fall asleep. I didn't go to the Danger Room, cause I thought it was rather loud and would have woken up some of the others. I looked out one of the large windows, and saw the moon peeking out from the night clouds. The light of it covered the large yard and I felt an itch to jump out and run.<p>

I sighed keeping myself from doing so. I felt so locked up, yet I didn't feel like I could the walls of the Institute. Kurt seemed perfectly happy here. He even seemed perfectly happy to be out of the walls. But I didn't feel like I would be, Image Inducer or not. Not after what had happened. I looked down at Hawk, who stood by me alert for any sounds that I might miss.

**'Can't seem to sleep Aster?'** The voice startled me, but I recognized it as the Professors.

**'No sir. I have a lot of energy, and this place already looks clean enough without my adding my touch to the mix.'** I replied with a sigh, and leaned on the window sill, my head placed on my hand.

**'Why not try the Danger Room? I could watch and make sure you won't get seriously hurt.'** He explained calmly.

**'Won't it wake someone? I'm pretty sure that room is loud.'**

**'Nonsense. Come, lets see what you can do.'** I left the window feeling like this wasn't a request.

Hawk and I made our way to the Danger Room, and as we entered I saw the Professor up high in the control room. **'Your sure no one will wake up to this?'** I asked, not wanting to speak out loud.

**'Positive. Why not send Hawk up to me so that he won't get hurt.'** I nodded and looked to Hawk. "Professor wants you up in the control with him so that you won't get hurt." I told him.

He huffed and shook his body and stayed by me. "Your sure? I saw Scott and Jean in here, and it'll get really dangerous." He huffed again and kept by me.

**'He doesn't want to it seems. I even explained that it'll get really dangerous.'** I told the Professor.

'**Alright. I'm starting it, so-'**

**'Wait, what's my power? I surely can't be me looking like a demon wolf fur-ball.'** I asked with a bit of disgust at my own form. Mostly from the 'demon' part. I heard him sigh.

**'Aster, you are not a demon.'**

**'But-'**

**'You are a young mutant girl, who was late in showing the 'X' gene. And as for your answer, you can use the moonlight as a barrier or produce beams of moving light.'** He explained, and I sighed in defeat, for now anyways.

**'Then how am I supposed to use the moonlight, if I'm in here? Where there is no win...dow..."** A noise had caught my attention, causing me to look up. The roof opened into a small square shape, allowing just a bit of moonlight. Although we were underground, the moonlight seemed to move trying to find something. When I stepped and placed my hand in the light of the moon, my eyes had widened. I pulled my hand back staring at it. Then to the professor. I didn't have my Image Inducer on, but when my hand had gone into the moonlight the itchy fur had left, leaving smooth _human_ skin.

* * *

><p>~Someplace else, but not to far~<p>

Mystique, after dealing with all the chaos the Brotherhood had done to the house, only wanted to sleep before she had to wake early to become Bayville High Schools hated principle. But a certain metal controller mutant was not having that.

"Mystique." She nearly jumped, if it wasn't for her knowing that for her to actually have a full nights of sleep would only happen once in a blue moon. Actually, not even then.

"Yes?" She answered, turning to look at his silhouette in the shadows.

"Let your boys know to keep an eye out for a new girl hanging out with the X-men. I am certain that we might be able to get her to come to us." He told her.

"How would you know that? If she's already with them, then it'll be pointless." Mystique said crossing her arms.

"But that's where your wrong. She has strong feelings against humans. Believe me when I say it won't be hard." And just like he had come, he left silently.

Mystique sighed in annoyance, but was relieved to be able to sleep. She would tell the Brotherhood in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna:... Third times the charm. Yeah, this was written long ago, then it got lost. So I wrote it a second time... So yeah. Anyways, I know my update to this story is late... A lot late, so please forgive me! Also, this is not set in a specific season, seeing as how I had made Mystique the principal. Also, as you see I changed the pairing. Do not fret, there will be a Kurt OC, it's just not the main pairing no more. So enjoy this rather, longer than normal chapter cause you all deserve it for even waiting for it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own but the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>~Last time~<em>

_'Then how am I supposed to use the moonlight, if I'm in here? Where there is no win...dow..." A noise had caught my attention, causing me to look up. The roof opened into a small square shape, allowing just a bit of moonlight. Although we were underground, the moonlight seemed to move trying to find something. When I stepped and placed my hand in the light of the moon, my eyes had widened. I pulled my hand back staring at it. Then to the professor. I didn't have my Image Inducer on, but when my hand had gone into the moonlight the itchy fur had left, leaving smooth human skin._

_"Let your boys know to keep an eye out for a new girl hanging out with the X-men. I am certain that we might be able to get her to come to us." He told her._

_"How would you know that? If she's already with them, then it'll be pointless." Mystique said crossing her arms._

_"But that's where your wrong. She has strong feelings against humans. Believe me when I say it won't be hard." And just like he had come, he left silently._

_Mystique sighed in annoyance, but was relieved to be able to sleep. She would tell the Brotherhood in the morning._

~Now~

"No. I absolutely refuse."

"Aster, you must attend school. And this will help with you trusting other people. Humans the most." I shook my head at his logic.

"I can't! What if my image inducer starts acting up? What if someone see's the real me?" I demanded, unable to be looked at with such scorn like my father had before shooting me.

"Aster, you must let the past go. And I had a friend, Forge, look over it. He's good with machines, and a genius. You will be safe." Professor Xavier tried to assure me. It didn't work.

I turned on my heel, and left the room. I couldn't face regular humans again. Sure I would be with the others, but there wasn't a guarantee that I wouldn't be figured out. Kurt's was always messing up, and almost found out several times already.

_*Bamff*_

_'Think of the devil.' _I thought as the German appeared beside her.

"Hey Aster, I hear your going to come to school!" He said excitedly, and I groaned. His smile vanished in a concerned frown. "You still don't vant to." He said, knowing of my views on the whole thing.

"I... I want to. But what if I'm the cause of us all being found out? You can teleport out of these kinds of situations. Me? I blind people for like, five seconds." I grumbled as we made our way down the hall. I had a Danger Room session with Logan, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"It's not so bad, really. Plus, you vill be among friends." He said, trying to make me feel a little better.

It only worked a smidgen. "I gotta go. Can't keep Logan waiting." I said, waving a hand to Kurt and heading down to the Danger Room.

* * *

><p>"Ca'mon Fuzzy! Put your back into it!" Wolverine shouted at me, as I dodged yet another laser beam, my newly found out sensitive tail not liking that it was once again grazed.<p>

I tucked into a ball, curling my tail in as I did so. I rolled back onto my feet, my hands covered in the light I could summon after recharging in the moon's light the night before. I had learned the lasers were heat sensitive, and I could project my light powers enough to distract them. I had to some how get the laser's off before I was fried.

I had got three down, and only had this last one to go. It was doing a valiant effort in protecting itself. Usually Hawk would be helping, but this training session was for if we were ever separated. Not fun. And I hated that I didn't have anyone to watch my back like Hawk could. Wolverine was up in the observation deck, trying to keep Hawk from trying to join me.

I growled when the laser grazed my tail once again, and shot my lights over to the other side of the room with more vigor than usual. I took the chance when it turned and was able to deactivate it. But it got the last laugh as it twisted so fast I was thrown at the wall.

My back hit, and I fell onto all fours. My breathing was harsh as I stood, my tail was to limp to even give off the slight wave I had in joy on finishing the training session. "Yes, finally did it." I said, and looked up at the observation deck.

"Hit the showers, ya did good." Wolverine growled out over the intercom.

I staggered to the woman's showers, and relished in the feel of the water hitting my sore muscles through my fur. I scrubbed every inch of me, since having fur was a big bother cause it usually held in the scent of sweat and perspiration.

I put my hair in a ponytail, and put on a green blouse, and blue jeans. I hit the image inducer, and sighed a little in relief in seeing the skin I had once had. I could still feel the fur, and my tail sometimes showed, but the sight comforted me.

I left the showers, and Hawk was there to greet me like he usually did. We walked to the dinning room, already smelling the dinner that waited. We entered and I took my seat. Hawk had his own spot in the dinning room, waiting patiently for his own food. He couldn't eat regular dog food, as he had grown eating fresh meat as the wolf he was. The Professor was really nice about that.

After dinner, which had been Shepherds Pie, along with tossed salad and a side of gravy for those that wanted it, I went straight to be. Hawk had been given his usual of a raw slab of meat and was curled up on his side beside me. I hated sleeping alone, and as I started school tomorrow morning I was glad for the comfort.

* * *

><p>"It's been two fricken week's since Mystique told us to watch out for the newest X-men. I doubt he'll show." Lance grumbled, as he and the rest of the Brotherhood 'hung' around the front of the school waiting to see if the one they were told to look out for would appear or not.<p>

"Lance is right. Besides, what if he really stay as an X-men?" Fred asked, his large bulk shading the lazying Todd.

"Yeah, then what?" Todd asked from where he lay.

"Then we get dirty, and trick him." Pietro said, annoyed with their situation as well.

Before any of the others could say anything, they spotted the X-men showing up. They studied each one, looking for any new persons.

"There." Pietro said, pointing over to where Kurt was talking to a nervous looking girl with snow white hair and large amethyst eyes.

"I thought it was a boy?" Fred asked confused.

"Next time we should listen to the gender." Lance said as he stood from where he sat.

Pietro could tell the girl looked ready to high tail it off the school, but he had to admit that the usual blue guy was able to semi calm her down. "We'll make our move at lunch." He said, and the others agreed.

* * *

><p>It was a lot to take in, and if it weren't for Rogue I would have been lost many times over. They had already showed me around, and I knew where the cafeteria was. So I was feeling a little bold when I told her that I would meet them there. I wanted to drop off my books, and get my laptop. I had a free period, and they had somehow gotten my things from home. I have no clue how they did it. But was thankful that I would be able to continue writing my stories.<p>

"Your new around here, aren't ya?" I nearly jumped out of my hidden fur at the voice and turned to see four boys standing behind me. The large one had me nervous. The little creepy one, well, creeped me out. The one with the silver hair made me think of a bug with the way his bangs were. And the other just reminded me of a thug punk.

"Y... Yeah." I said nervously.

"We ain't gonna hurt ya." The one who had spoken before turned out to be the thug punk. "Just wanna talk is all."

"Yeah! See, we like you." The creepy one said, jumping onto the lockers with speed and agility that a normal human couldn't do without vigorous training.

I closed my locker, forgetting my laptop, and crossed my arms. "What about?"

"We won't lie. We want you to join the Brotherhood." The silvered haired boy said rather fast.

"Brotherhood? Uh, no thanks. No offense, but I'm not some naive girl to join something that I can clearly tell only has you four. No doubt I would be the only girl. So thanks, but no thanks." I said, and went to push past them. But the big guy had grabbed my arm, and I winced as he no doubt felt the fur. That, and the arm he grabbed was the one with my image inducer.

He let go, a surprised look covered his face. "You-"

"Leave me alone!" I snapped in fear, and left like I intended too, but at a rather fast pace.

"Way to go Blob!" I heard before I heard a smack.

* * *

><p>I didn't go meet with the others, but instead started for the Mansion. I needed the calm Hawk gave me, but I didn't go two steps outside before the silver haired boy appeared in front of me, hands up in surrender to show he meant me no harm. I wasn't fooled, but I stopped anyways.<p>

"I'm sorry about Fred. He like's to grab first. He's not to smart if you know what I mean. I should have introduced myself. I'm Pietro Maximoff." He said this all in one breath, and I wondered if that was his power. To be able to talk someone's ear off non-stop, and not be able to breath.

"I'm Aster Twili." I said after a moment of silence.

"So, you have that image inducer thing. Mind if I ask what you look like?" He asked curiously.

I stiffened, my eyes slitting as I glared at him. "Right, sore subject." He said after a moment or two.

"Wanna hang out, get to know each other after school? I could show you around Bayville and point out all the hot spots. Not that there's many, but there are a few. And we could learn about the other. Not as a date! Not that I wouldn't want to, just as friends." My arms had crossed again, and he looked a little nervous himself.

"Keep putting your foot in deeper, I think I can still see the heel." I told him crossly. I sighed, and looked away. "No. I... I don't like being out of the Mansion yet."

"Well, how about we pair up in Science for that report on Micro-Organisms?" He offered.

I blinked. I hadn't noticed he had been in my class before, and wondered just how many he was in. "Or we could join up in History. We could do a project on Canada or Japan. Those are the only ones not taken yet." Definitely look in to how many classes we had.

"I'll get back to you on that." I told him and the bell went off. I sighed, no doubt the others wondering what happened to me.

"Great! Here's my cell number, you can reach me through that." And with that, he was gone and I had a slip of paper with a number left in my hand. With great reluctance I entered the school again and headed to meet with Rogue at my locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: So, was it worth the wait somewhat? Hopefully I don't take to long with the next chapter. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_~Last time~_

_"I can't! What if my image inducer starts acting up? What if someone see's the real me?" I demanded, unable to be looked at with such scorn like my father had before shooting me._

_"Aster, you must let the past go. And I had a friend, Forge, look over it. He's good with machines, and a genius. You will be safe." Professor Xavier tried to assure me. It didn't work._

_I closed my locker, forgetting my laptop, and crossed my arms. "What about?"_

_"We won't lie. We want you to join the Brotherhood." The silvered haired boy said rather fast._

_"Brotherhood? Uh, no thanks. No offense, but I'm not some naive girl to join something that I can clearly tell only has you four. No doubt I would be the only girl. So thanks, but no thanks." I said, and went to push past them. But the big guy had grabbed my arm, and I winced as he no doubt felt the fur. That, and the arm he grabbed was the one with my image inducer._

_He let go, a surprised look covered his face. "You-"_

_"Leave me alone!" I snapped in fear, and left like I intended too, but at a rather fast pace._

_"Way to go Blob!" I heard before I heard a smack._

_"Well, how about we pair up in Science for that report on Micro-Organisms?" He offered._

_I blinked. I hadn't noticed he had been in my class before, and wondered just how many he was in. "Or we could join up in History. We could do a project on Canada or Japan. Those are the only ones not taken yet." Definitely look in to how many classes we had._

_"I'll get back to you on that." I told him and the bell went off. I sighed, no doubt the others wondering what happened to me._

_"Great! Here's my cell number, you can reach me through that." And with that, he was gone and I had a slip of paper with a number left in my hand. With great reluctance I entered the school again and headed to meet with Rogue at my locker._

~Now~

I hadn't told the others about the confrontation, cause just as I was meeting up with them it looked like the group had just finished having a mini scrap. Long story short, Scott got his sunglasses back.

I flopped onto my bed with a groan, star-fished on it as I tried to get my thoughts reorganized. Right after we got back from school, Logan had us run a rescue simulation, and guess who was the one that was chosen. That's right, me. It so didn't help, that the simulation humans held guns, and they would act aggressive towards me. I had lost control when one had threatened me, and I was then lectured by Logan. But his lecture wasn't long, nor did he put me down. It was mostly how I could have blinded the humans and made them have even more hate towards mutants.

I had pointed out that I would rather that, then have another gun pointed towards me. That shut him up, along with the others as I had stared at my feet. And that was when I had excused myself and ran back to my room.

A loud knock at my door knocked me out of my thoughts, and memories. "Who is it?" As if I didn't know.

"Aster?" The door opened, admitting the blue furry dude. Once he saw that my roommate, Jubilation, wasn't there he stepped in. "Vant to talk about it?"

"No." I muttered with a sigh.

A silence fell over us as he sat onto the edge of my bed. A silence that went on till I couldn't take it. "Why did I freak out like that? I knew they weren't real! The bullets would have been condensed little lasers to make it seem like a bullet, and even then I knew they had none! Wolverine even said so!" I ranted, and sat up, my eyes narrowed in fury.

"And then he lectures me about how I could be the cause of humans hating on us! I don't care! I don't care if they do!" I had broke down then, my hands clenching my purple comforter. Little droplets of tears fell and stained it with darker spots. The days stress had finally caught up to me.

"Aster," I felt three-fingered hands on my shoulders. I looked up, tears blurring the figure that had become my friend, and comfort. He said nothing else, and just pulled me into a hug.

My grip moved from the blankets, finding a grip on his shirt. I shook us as the tears over took me, and I buried my face into his shoulder. At some point I think Jean came to get us for dinner, but Kurt had motioned to her to leave. I cried till I fell asleep, cause when I awoke I saw Jubilation sleeping and Kurt still clutched in my grip and asleep as well.

I sat up, and sighed. Everyone was already use to Kurt either calming me down, or just letting my feelings out on him. I owed him so much, and everyone for putting up with me. I got to my feet, er, paws, as Kurt always manages to take my image inducer as soon as I enter the mansion. My tail swayed behind me, as Hawk woke up and followed after me as well.

I hurriedly got ready for the day, and went off to the kitchen. I saw it was empty, and I quickly busied myself on making breakfast for everyone. I was glad that we had more then one stove, and oven. I cooked eggs, in every variation, bacon, ham, hash-browns, some even cooked in the bacon grease like I had always done at home. I then started on the pancakes and homemade waffles. I hadn't even noticed that the smells were attracting the others, since I was so focused on my task.

When I turned around to head out to the dinning area, I stopped in my tracks at seeing everyone wanting to see what else I had made, since the food I had done earlier was covered in tinfoil and in the oven's to keep them warm. "Hey..." I said with a small squeak.

"Wow Aster, like when did you learn to cook!" Kitty asked, practically drooling.

"I thought I smelled bacon?" Bobby asked, confused.

I shook my head with a smile. "Kurt, can you help me get the food to the table? And I'm sorry Logan, I shouldn't have had the outburst." I said, seeing that the Canadian was about to say something.

"Vhat food? All dere is are the pancakes and Waffles." Kurt pointed out, licking his lips and looking like an excited child.

I smiled sheepishly, putting the plates down on the little island, and opened the ovens to show that I had been busy. "Tada..."

* * *

><p>I looked up as I felt another wad of paper hit the back of my head. I turned my head, and saw Pietro smile at me innocently. "What?" I mouthed, aggravated that he was in this class as well. Which confused me, as this was Home Ec, and we were sewing and designing.<p>

"Read." He mouthed back, pointing to the five pieces of paper that lay around my feet, all thrown from him, before going back to sewing a dress.

I gave a silent aggravated sigh, before bending down and picking up the paper. The teach had stepped out, so I didn't have to worry about them being seen. They each said a word, and once I sorted them to make a sentence, and went like this.

"Meet. Up. At. Library. ? " Was what it spelled out, and I looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

"When?" I mouthed, tilting my head.

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So, why did you want to meet up here?" I whispered into his ear when I had seen him turned away from the door.<p>

I giggled when he jumped a foot in the air, and turned to face me. He then gave me a funny look, and I tilted my head.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Is my image inducer down!?" I asked, the last part coming out slightly panicked, putting my hand to my face in assurance.

"Nothing, you ah... You have.. You have a partner for science yet?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion before I answered.

"Not yet..."

"Good! Then we can be partners! I was thinking we-"

"Whoa, there." I said, making my hands in the universal sign of 'Time out.' He stopped, and blinked at me. "I hadn't even agreed! And I know that this is a plot to get me to join the Brotherhood." I had my hands on my hips, and leaning on my left leg more then my right.

"No it's not! We respect your decision Aster! Everyone has a right to choose. You choose not to come, so I won't push it!" He held his hands in front of him as unneeded protection.

"Really now? I've heard the stories Pietro. And I ain't completely biased, just hear me out." I said, when it looked like he was going to argue his points.

"The time you kept stealing from Spike, and then framed him before you even became part of the Brotherhood."

"I was trying to show him that I was better then him!"

"You all lied to Rogue, making her believe that you were saints."

"Mystique told us! She's scary if she isn't listened to, alright."

"What about the Summer Camp incident?"

"Hey, Toad was the one to start that one."

"The time all the mutants had to fight you and the Brotherhood to live in some Floating 'human' free paradise death trap?"

"Hey! You would have liked to have gone, so you-"

"While turning Scott against the others, and wanting to wipe out the rest of humanity?"

"...That was my fathers fault."

I stared at him, glaring and daring him to come up with any more excuses. "I may be against getting all 'buddy-buddy' with humans, but I don't condone violence against them Pietro."

He looked lost for a moment, as he no doubt tried to think of something else. "What if I promise that I won't fight the X-Men, but I won't leave the Brotherhood."

"Then how would you fit in with the other guys?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'll... I'll get out of things by saying that my father ordered me to do something else!" He said, smiling at his plan.

"They'll get suspicious if that happens all the time."

"Is there no way to let you know that we don't care that you hadn't join us!?" He asked, exasperated, rather loudly.

"Quiet! This is a Library young man." The Librarian scolded as she walked by us.

Pietro glared, and I huffed and crossed my arms. "Look, I'll be your Science partner, ONLY if you promise that this isn't some ploy to get me to join the Brotherhood."

"Deal! Now I was thinking that for the project we could..."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Yay, chapter 4 done and put up!<strong>

**Dragoncat:** That's true, as I too have seen way stranger things. Plus, Pietro doesn't seem to get enough loving like the Furry-dude does.

**MoonStarIsle:**Any colored wolves are my favorite~:D

**AngeliqueRox: **Thank-you^^ And I sure hope she never comes across as being a Mary-sue. I think that if she did, or ever does, tell me and I shall burn her to ashes and remake her!

**Anyways, R&R people! I love reviews~  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna: So, this one is a little shorter than normal. But, eh. It's something. Also, will you guys please, please review? It would be nice to get some sort of feed back, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own X-men: Evolution. If I had, than Remy LeBeau would have been in it more. I only own Aster, Jonah, and Dani.**

* * *

><p><em>~Last time.~<em>

_A silence fell over us as he sat onto the edge of my bed. A silence that went on till I couldn't take it. "Why did I freak out like that? I knew they weren't real! The bullets would have been condensed little lasers to make it seem like a bullet, and even then I knew they had none! Wolverine even said so!" I ranted, and sat up, my eyes narrowed in fury._

_"And then he lectures me about how I could be the cause of humans hating on us! I don't care! I don't care if they do!" I had broke down then, my hands clenching my purple comforter. Little droplets of tears fell and stained it with darker spots. The days stress had finally caught up to me._

_"Aster," I felt three-fingered hands on my shoulders. I looked up, tears blurring the figure that had become my friend, and comfort. He said nothing else, and just pulled me into a hug._

_My grip moved from the blankets, finding a grip on his shirt. I shook us as the tears over took me, and I buried my face into his shoulder.  
><em>

_I gave a silent aggravated sigh, before bending down and picking up the paper. The teach had stepped out, so I didn't have to worry about them being seen. They each said a word, and once I sorted them to make a sentence, and went like this._

_"Meet. Up. At. Library. ? " Was what it spelled out, and I looked at him, my eyebrow raised._

_"When?" I mouthed, tilting my head._

_"Lunch?"_

_"Sure."  
><em>

_"Is there no way to let you know that we don't care that you hadn't join us!?" He asked, exasperated, rather loudly._

_"Quiet! This is a Library young man." The Librarian scolded as she walked by us._

_Pietro glared, and I huffed and crossed my arms. "Look, I'll be your Science partner, ONLY if you promise that this isn't some ploy to get me to join the Brotherhood."_

_"Deal! Now I was thinking that for the project we could..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>~Now~<p>

Pietro walked into the boarding house that the Brotherhood had claimed, and smirked triumphantly. He walked into the dirtied living room, and jumped onto the arm chair in a way that his legs draped over an arm. He had skipped the rest of the day, and waited for the rest of the guys to realize and return home.

It wasn't long before the rest of the guys to show up, with Fred being the last to enter.

"So?" Lance asked, his arms crossed as the guys surrounded the smug speedster.

"Guys, we are one step close on bringing her in." Pietro smirked, causing the others to as well.

* * *

><p>"And you keep the boy's and girl's separate?" A tall man asked, his dark brown eyes taking in all detail of Prof. Xavier's office.<p>

"Indeed. A supervisor is also always around to make sure it stays that way." Xavier explained to the man from behind his desk.

The man's daughter was fidgeting by his side, her own caramel brown eyes taking in the detail. But with an artist's eye. Her fingers were itching to draw something, but she bit her lip at the thought. "And they kids, they are taught here as well?" Her father asked.

"Yes, though they do attend the local high school. Here, they are taught in classes that the high school doesn't offer. But we want them to socialize with other kids as well." Xavier explained. "So, Mister Twili. Will you allow your daughter Dani, to attend?"

Jonah Twili was hesitant to answer. He had lost his older daughter, which now that he had time to think, to being a mutant. And because he is a religious man, his first thought that it had been a demon taking his daughter over. But the aftermath of Aster running off, he realized his mistake. Cause someone else had already informed him that they had wanted Aster. Some person talking about a 'Brotherhood' or something. That was after he had shot at her. He desperately wished he hadn't done that. And now to find out that his other daughter was a mutant as well, made him wonder how this all came to be.

"She... She will be safe?" Jonah asked once again.

"Yes, Mr. Twili. Dani will be more than safe." He assured the father once again.

Jonah turned to his daughter. "You sure you want to stay here?" He asked her again.

She nodded, and sent a small smile. "I... I know where I am to be. And that is here. Besides, someone needs me here. I don't know how I know. It's just a feeling." She explained to her dad.

Jonah nodded, then heaved a sigh. "Alright."

"I'll leave you two to say goodbye. And you will receive a progress report." With that Ororo, who had been with the group, rolled the Professor out of the room to let father and daughter have their goodbyes.

"Do you think it's wise, not telling them that Aster is here?" She asked, as she pushed Prof. Xavier down the hall.

"Yes. But it will be a shock once she get's home. The sisters will no doubt have a lot to talk about." He told her, certain of it.

"Or a fight." Logan pointed out as he walked up to the two. "Either way, something is going to happen between the two." He looked down the hall, and narrowed his eyes once he saw Jonah.

They two had their final goodbyes before Jonah drove off in the family truck. Dani was playing with her dark brown hair, her large caramel eyes watching till he was out of sight. She sighed, and looked over to the Professor, Ororo, and Logan.

"So... Where is she?"

* * *

><p>I didn't know what, but something was up at the mansion. When we had gotten back from school, Logan had carted me off for a unplanned Danger Room session. I don't know how long he had me down there, but I was to tired to even place my image inducer on. Mostly cause it was missing, no doubt Kurt got Kitty to get it for him. Hawk met me as I exited the girls change room, and he barked his greeting.<p>

I patted his head, a small tired smile, and continued on. He kept closer than normal, almost tripping me at times as we walked. I didn't know why, but it was almost like he was worried about something.

I shook my head, and continued on towards the dinning room, where I could smell that it was Italian tonight. I walked in, with Hawk trailing behind me. "Wow, that smells..." I trailed off as I saw no one at the table, but a new person at it.

She was small, but was fifteen years old. Her hair was dark brown, and cut just above her shoulder, which she always played with a strand of. Sometimes biting it. Her eyes had changed from being dark brown, to a light golden caramel color. I swear all color drained from me as my eyes stayed on the sight of seeing my little sister.

"Dani..." I muttered, my voice barely a whisper.

"Hey, Aster." She greeted, her voice low.

My amethyst eyes looked around, and saw that we were the only ones in the room. I looked back at my sister. "Why are you here?"

She looked down at her lap, before looking back up. "This is where mutants go, right? Where one doesn't have to fear of being treated differently?"

"Or shot at." I snapped, my anger coming out through my voice. "Or called names, like 'Demon'."

She flinched as I spoke, but I didn't care. "You screamed. You didn't stop him! You just stared and screamed!" I yelled, and she flinched again, little pools of tears in her eyes.

"I..I know. I'm sorry Aster I-"

"Your sorry? Just like that, you'll think I'll forgive you? Or him? He shot me! And you did nothing to try and stop him!" I continued yelling, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. "You turned on me, thinking a demon had taken me. What the hell, kind of demon is able to change a person's look, Dani?"

"Aster, I'm sorry! Alright! It startled me, seeing you changed so drastically. I didn't know, alright? How was I supposed to know you were a mutant? That, I would realize that something like that would happen." Dani said, a stray tear falling from an eye. "That I didn't see it coming." She added in such a small voice, that I would have missed it if my hearing wasn't as good as it was.

"Why are you here?" I asked suddenly, as I took in her eyes when she looked up startled. She turned to look down before she answered.

"It turns out that fate is cruel." She said. "I have the ability to see the future, but also the ability to change shape in the water."

"Change shape, how?" I asked, hurt, yet relieved, that she didn't change like I had.

"My legs turn into a tail... Like a mermaids." She sighed. "And when I draw, it turns out to be the future. Which seems to come true."

"So, your not like me. You can still look like you, but yet I have to look like this." I growled, upset at truth of it all. "I'll always be like this. You? All you have to do is avoid water." I snarled.

"I can't avoid it Aster. I need water to keep me energized. Like, every couple hours I need to be in water for half an hour. If not, I'll dry out." She explained.

I huffed harshly, and turned back to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked before I stepped out of the room.

"Away from you." I snarled again, and left. I didn't look back, and Hawk still stayed at my side.

We walked till we were out in the court yard, and I sat on a stone bench. It was where I went at night, and with the moon full and shining down on me, I was free of the fur. The tail, the ears, everything. I was back to looking like the old me. Hawk whined when I stayed quiet, looking at the moon. I didn't acknowledge his concern, only petting him between his ears, still looking at the moon.

"Life sucks, Hawk. It truly does."

* * *

><p>"Aster, she's your sister. You can't keep ignoring her." Kurt said, again pointing out that I shouldn't be ignoring her.<p>

"Watch me, Kurt. I ain't going to talk to her. Ever." I told him, as I continued writing on my laptop.

"But Aster, she's one of us now. Your going to have to talk to her, sooner or later." He sighed, before he 'bamff'ed away. I sighed, still not moving from my spot on my bed.

"He's right you know." I looked up, seeing that Jubilation had walked out from the bathroom, having finished her shower.

"I don't care." I muttered, turning my laptop off, and placing it on the side table.

I turned my light off, and crawled under my blankets. "She's lost my trust, Jubilee. I don't think I could talk, or even forgive my family now."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Yup, brought in Dani. And yes, I changed her age. Now, R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna: Yay and Update! I am a little concerned though. I have put up two chapters before this and only one has gotten a review. And I want to know, is this story not as interesting as it was at first? Or is it cause the updates or sporadic? I don't mean for it to be if it is, and I plan on writing the next chapter up in a flash. Anyways, please enjoy^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own X-men: Evolution. I only own Aster, Hawk, and Dani.**

* * *

><p><em>~Last time.~<em>

_"Guys, we are one step close on bringing her in." Pietro smirked, causing the others to as well._

_The man's daughter was fidgeting by his side, her own caramel brown eyes taking in the detail. But with an artist's eye. Her fingers were itching to draw something, but she bit her lip at the thought. "And the kids, they are taught here as well?" Her father asked._

_"Yes, though they do attend the local highschool. Here, they are taught in classes that the highschool doesn't offer. But we want them to socilize with other kids as well." Xavier explained. "So, Mister Twili. Will you allow your daughter Dani, to attend?"_

_They two had their final goodbyes before Jonah drove off in the family truck. Dani was playing with her dark brown hair, her large caramel eyes watching till he was out of sight. She sighed, and looked over to the Professor, Ororo, and Logan._

_"So... Where is she?"_

_"Dani..." I muttered, my voice barely a whisper._

_"Hey, Aster." She greeted, her voice low._

* * *

><p>~Now~<p>

The project was finished. Finally. It had taken many pictures that Pietro had taken of Ol' Faithful, the Geyser. And a picture of the ocean by the Mansion that I had taken. Pietro had done the research needed in point form, and I typed it up in full paragraphs. In all, it was a very accomplished piece of work. And we had handed it it, expecting at least an 85.

I had enjoyed the time spent with Pietro, honestly. No one from the Mansion liked that I had partnered with him, but it was for school. But, Pietro talked way to much. And way to fast at times.

As I exited our Science room, I waved Pietro off, and went towards my locker. As I did so, my keen sense of hearing picked up on the gossiping words of two girls as they walked by and to their own lockers.

"I can't imagine they would be sisters. She looks so normal while the older looks so..." One girl trailed off, neither realizing that I could hear them.

"I know! She must of dyed it white! No one could ever be born with that unnatural color." The other said, making the other nod.

"I bet she did it, just to get attention from all the boys. Hell, she would be a perfect fit for Pietro with their matching hair color." The first one responded, shutting the door to her locker, while her friend did the same. "Oh, did you hear that Scott..."

I was looking into my locker still as their voices faded away, and I sighed. I didn't understand why it would bother me, about my hair. I was normally very good at ignoring the whisperings about it at my old school, but then again I never heard them as clearly as I had those two. I gave my head a shake, grabbing my laptop and headed to the Library for my free study period.

_'Perhaps writing a new chapter for my Yu Yu Hakusho story will make me feel better.'_I thought as I sat down at an empty table and turning it on and got to typing. I was so into causing my character in an embarrassing situation that I didn't notice when someone sat across from me.

"You shouldn't let them get to you Aster." The voice of my sister floated to me, and I glared sharply at her before looking back to the screen. I heard her sigh before she spoke again. "Please, speak to me Aster. _Anything_, please? Even if it's a 'leave me alone runt' or a shout to go away. But please." My fingers that were once dancing across the keys paused slightly at the way she had said please. But I took in a breath and continued to ignore her, and ignoring the slight salty smell that was no doubt the building tears in her now light caramel eyes.

"Your my sister Aster, and I will find a way to get you to speak to me again." With that said, I heard her get up and leave. I looked from the screen and watched my sister leave before I huffed and looked back and continued.

* * *

><p>~Brotherhood Boarding House~<p>

"How is it taking so long to get her on our side, Pietro? I thought you told me you had a plan?" Mystique inquired of the white haired youth.

Pietro grinned nervously. "Don't worry, it's coming along. It shouldn't be much longer till we have her on our side." He said, hoping to placate the shape-shifter.

Mystique narrowed her golden eyes. "See that it is soon." She said before leaving the house, going to who knows where.

Pietro let out a breath he had been holding as Lance and the others entered the living-room. "Man, she's getting impatient." Lance said as he sat on the broken down couch.

"Yeah, what's got her nicker's in a bunch?" Todd as he flung his tongue out and ate the sandwich that Fred was about to take a bite out of.

"No doubt my father's getting on her nerves. And we did loose Rogue when we first got her." Pietro pointed out.

"Cause of deception." Lance pointed out, as the two ignored Todd who was dodging Fred's fists.

"I ain't lying to Aster, she knows the truth about us already." Pietro sighed. "We just got to gain her trust more than the the rest."

"Well that's a given, but how?" Lance asked.

Pietro thought about it before a smirk appeared on his lips. "Didn't you hear? Her sister's an X-Men now. And in your class." The Speedster pointed out to Lance who smirked as well.

"What do you know, she is."

* * *

><p>"Hawk, have you seen Aster?" Kurt asked the brown furred wolf, who had been running around with a few of the younger mutants<p>

He eyed the Kurt with his golden amber gaze before he huffed, and looked in the direction that he had seen his pack-mate had left. The forest, another place that Aster was known to go into to just run and think of her problems.

"Thanks boy." He said, tossing the wolf a bone that he had snitched from the kitchen and ran to the forest.

Hawk watched the mutant go as he munched on the bone, and let his tail wag once. He didn't know much of the humans and mutants, but he figured that Kurt made a fine friend. And pack-member. Even if the imposter tried to act like the furry German. But his scent smelled like that of Pietro, and he knew that the mutant boy usually got his Alphess to smile. Now to get his Alphess to accept her sister and to accept Pietro as well for Alpha, and all would be right in the world that belonged to Hawk. That, and the marrow of this bone was delicious!

* * *

><p>I slowed down to a walk as I allowed myself to catch my breath. Not that I lost a lot mostly due to the change, but from training as well. Today was the younger mutant's turn to train, letting us older ones a break for a day.<p>

"Aster!" I paused mid-step, and looked to find where the voice had come from. "Up here." The voice called again, causing me to look up to the tree's and I found where the source for the voice was coming from.

"Pietro? What are you doing here? This is private property. And how did you know where to find me?" I asked the teen boy as he ran down the tree and appeared by my side in a flash. He was in his Quicksilver guise, which made me feel defensive a little.

"You weren't hard to find. And I stole Kurt's Image Inducer. Helped get past the Wolverine. And Hawk showed me where to go." Pietro explained, showing the Inducer on his wrist, and I glared at him in exasperation.

"Pietrooo. You can't expect me to actually think it's fine for you to steal from my best friend." I told him as I snatched the Inducer back from him. He just have me a guilty smile.

"Ca'mon, I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to know if you would finally take me up on my offer!" He said with a hopeful expression, as I continued walking and he followed beside me.

"I don't know..." I trailed off as I thought it over. He still would ask if I wanted to take in the sights that was Bayville, New York.

"That's a yes! You've always flat out denied it!" He cheered causing me to smirk at his antics.

"Fine, but you have to bring this back and put it where someone can find it." I told him holding Kurt's Inducer to him.

"Deal!" He said excitedly, grabbing it and running off in the direction of the Mansion. I chuckled and followed much slower behind him.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you right. This town doesn't have much to offer in sights or entertainment." I agreed as Pietro and I walked down a street from the theater, that was showing movies that were long done with. But it helped to catch me up on what I had missed, since I didn't watch the television back at the Mansion. He had shown me the place were most couples parked, which I had glared when he made a comment about taking me back there some day with his own car. A tiny, but beautiful, Bistro that had delicious little cakes that were almost as good as the Twinkies I ate. I say almost, cause nothing could beat a Hostess Twinkie. It was sad that they were going out of business. Then he had shown me the park, and with the sun going down it made the whole place bathed in pinks, oranges, and blue tinges from the sky. And now we had just finished up with a movie.<p>

"Yeah, but it's alright, right?" Pietro asked with a grin. He had changed into civilian clothing when he met back up with me at the Gate. I had changed from my jogging outfit into some hip hugging jeans, and black t-shirt, and a purple sweater to make the appearance that I was cold since the temperature had dropped along with the sun. I took my phone from my jean pocket and cringed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to see what made me flinch.

"Guess Kurt's been trying to get a hold of me." I explained as I texted him back, telling him that I was on my way back now. "Thanks for showing me around, I had... I had fun." I smiled shyly at him.

"N..No problem." He stammered, turning away, but I had caught the light blush that had dusted his cheeks.

I smiled, before I looked down. "Pietro, can I trust you... To see the real me?" I asked hesitantly, and I looked back at him as he looked at me.

"The real you?" He asked.

I nodded. "The real me, without my image inducer on, that is." I was fidgeting now, looking down to my feet. I felt his hand grab mine before he pulled me into an Ally. I was about to say something before he spoke.

"I would be honored. But I'm sure you also don't want anyone to see, so this is so that you can feel slightly more comfortable." He explained rather fast, but I caught it.

I nodded, and brought my wrist up as I turned the small nob. I couldn't bare to see his reaction, so I was looking down when I turned it off. It was silent for a moment, before I felt his finger's under my chin, making me look up.

"I don't know why you were so scared. I think you look better this way." He said with a gentle smile, and not the smirk that I was expecting.

I smiled and was about to say something before I heard a 'Bamff'_, _causing my reply to go unheard as Kurt appeared and pulled me away from Pietro. "Aster, I've been looking every vhere for you. It's almost passed curfew, and Logan vas beginning to pace. Nice seeing you Pietro."

"Bye Pietro-" Was all I got out before Kurt transported us away. I was livid with my friend, and was going to tell him so once morning came. He knew I couldn't handle his transporting, cause after the first I would pass out._ 'Like I no doubt am now, huh. I lasted even less then last time. I don't think that's good.' _Were the last thought's before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Well, there you go! A little bit of fluff, but not to much to call it that. Please R&amp;R~!<br>**


End file.
